God of Time,Tides, and Heroes
by Slain-Dr3am1319
Summary: Different things happened in the past. But one year they all decide to go to school together. There they meet. Annabeth Chase. But monsters attack. Percy becomes king of the gods. Starts out as a percabeth ends as a perthena
1. Chapter One

I** do not own PJ or any of the characters Rick Riordan does except Blane and James** **Johnson and Walraven High school**

**Chapter 1 **

Percy's pov.,

"PERCY WAKE UP!"shouted my mom Sally. "Eh I think I have a cold I don't feel to hot," I groaned while fake coughing. My mom looked down at me and said,"I guess since your not feeling very good I guess you don't get any Blue pancakes then,"My mom said with an evil grin on her face. No don't get up go back to sleep I my brain thought. But my stomach was telling me eat those blue pancakes right now! "Ugh fine give me 20 minutes to get ready," I said tiredly.

I got up and took a hot steamy shower. I got out pulled a towel out and dried off quickly. I brushed my teeth and tried but failed to comb down my bed head. I ran to the kitchen and sat down. My mom put down a plate of fresh cooked pancakes. I took 4 off the plate and drizzled syrup over them, then shoved them down my throat. I got up and hugged my mom grabbed my stuff and went out the door. I ran down the stairs to the garage and got into my 2011 Ford Taurus. Then I drove off to school. **(Sorry but Annabeth wont be in the New York until the 2nd or third chapter :(but she will still have a spot later in this chapter. Also I'm not going to be doing a lot of Percy mornings I don't want to keep repeating my self. ) **As I drived down the road I thought if any monsters would be here today. I hope not us demigods have been through enough cant they at least give us the school year off? See where all half Greek or Roman. At least one of are parents was a Greek or Roman god. Those where; Jason and Thalia Daughter and son of Zeus, Me son of Poseidon, Frank son of Mars/ Ares, Nico and Hazel Son and daughter of Hades/Pluto, Leo son of Hepatitis, and Piper daughter of Aphrodite.

Jason's pov.

I saw Percy parking his car when it happened. I was talking to Piper about if she wanted to come to the Soccer game tonight and then there was a gun shot. Or what sounded like one it was loud and I heard a lot of screams. Then I saw that the police weren't moving from there spots right outside the school. "What the Hell was that?!"asked Nico coming up to us. "I really don't know but it seemed to freak everybody out except the cops, "Piper said nervously. Percy walked up to us and asked, "What I miss?". "Well we heard a gun shot and it seemed to be close by," I answered. Percy glanced nervously at the few blocks around us. "Well... I guess we will be in boring lockdown if its serious and the cops really don't looked panicked," He finally said. We all agreed and walked into the building. With Leo running to catch up with us.

"So Sparky what is that you were asking me about earlier?" Piper asked twisting her hair with her finger. "OMG they're at the pet name stage," said Hazel as she joined the group. I blushed which I only do around Piper (No we are not dating yet). "Oh Shut it Hazel we all know about you and Frankie-poo," teased Percy. Hazels Face was bright red and we all laughed. "Good one cuz," said Thalia walking up to us laughing. Me and Percy bro fisted or cuz fisted whatever you want to call it. "So what was it," She asked . "Yea Jason what is it?" Leo said doing his best Piper voice. "Shut it repair boy," Piper said coldly which made Leo shut up at once. "Oh just wondering if you would come to the soccer game tonight and if I don't know after it we go get a bite to eat?" I asked nervously. Piper got o n her tipi toes kissed me on the cheek and said, "I would love to,".

The bell rang and we all went to are first hour classes. Me and Percy have every class together and I have 3 with Piper, One with Leo, 2 With Thalia, and 4 with Frank and Hazel. Mrs. Yorkins walked in the class room she looked at the class and we instantly got quiet. Then Mr. D came on the intercom to tell us the announcements.

Annabeth pov

"WHERE WHAT!" I screamed with a tear moving down my cheek. "I'm sorry Annabeth where moving to New York," said my dad calmly. "How long?!" I asked. "Two days and were moving to the city," said my step mom sympathetically. I didn't want to hear any of it all my friends that I had for the past years will be gone. I stormed up to my room slammed the door behind it. I fell on my bed crying even if it was only 7 I cried my sled to sleep. I woke up around 6:30 in the morning. I was still mad but then I thought to my self. I don't have to be a nerd anymore I can be smart but actually looked attractive. I smiled to my self and said, "Time to break out of my shell?"

**Hey guys well this is my first story so it will not be the best if you could plz give me advice I really need it.  
><strong>**also im thinking of maybe keeping Annabeth just a mortal not a demigod but I don't know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own PJ Rick Riordan does all the characters that names are in his books are his. **

**This is my first story and I am sorry if this is a bad story compared to the others you have read. also thanks for reading enjoy**

**Chapter 2 **

Piper's pov

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG Went the bell and we all stormed out of are last hour History ugh why do I want to know about a bunch of dead guys anyway? I was holding hands with Jason as we walked to are lockers. As we got their he said, "See you after the game, wish me luck!". He hugged me and went to the corner where all the soccer players were. "Ahem" said someone behind me and it made me jump. It was only Thalia and not Ashley whew that would of been a nightmare. She has this thing for Jason but she can never see that he likes me so its complicated.

"Oh hey Thalia, are you going to the game?" Hey, and yes I'm going hopefully my little bro wont get a concussion this time," Thalia said laughing. I had to laugh at that Jason always had a thing for hitting his head. "You excited?" she asked. Ashley went to her locker behind Thalia. Gulped and said, "For what?". Thalia looked behind her to see what I was looking at and saw Ashley and her eyes widened. DONT I mouthed to her but it was already to late.

"About going on a date with Jason! Piper you seriously have short term memory he just asked you this morning," She said that loudly enough for Ashley to hear. Ashley dropped her books and slowly turned around. "WHAT did you just say?" she screeched. The whole room went quiet I could feel Jason's eyes on me. I looked over at him and he mouthed the words, "Charm speak" to me. I looked back at the Shocked Ashley, "Why would he ask you _Instead of me?_"s he said coldly. I was about to speak when Thalia spoke for me. "Maybe because your a stuck up rich kid that thinks she can control every thing and thinks she can get every thing she wants. Well let me tell you dumb blond my brothers not in to that," Ashley's face was red she stood there until she realized everyone was watching and she stormed out of the complex.

The soccer players walked past us on the way to there locker room. Percy gave me and Thalia a small smile and a thumbs up. Jason walked by kissed me on the cheek and walked towards Percy. They bro fisted and I felt like I was about to faint. "Earth to Piper hello anyone in there?" Thalia said laughing. "Oh shut up," I said.

Jason's pov.

Ok I didn't know what the whole Ashley Piper thing was about. But I did happen to hear what Thalia said and I had to laugh. "Dude I think Pipers a little shaken up dare you to kiss her on the cheek on the way by," Percy said glaring at Ashley. "Dude what are you five," I asked annoyed. Percy laughed and just said, "Maybe".

But she did look shaken up. Wait how did Percy know that before I did. Then I mentally faced palmed and remembered that they where friends since the Third grade. So as we walked by I did what Percy suggested and I didn't think a kiss on the check was such a big deal but I did it any ways. As we got to the Locker room Percy opened his locker and said," Jason Grace I give you permission to date my best friend". I laughed as I opened mine and lid on my cleats and shin guards.

I looked at Percy who was putting on his goalie gloves. "You ready for this W cap?"I asked. He looked at me and smiled "You know it Grace". I smiled and remembered that Percy let in a goal against this team last year and he blamed him self when we lost. Even though it was a defensive breakdown but hey his confidence Is back up. As I was walking out of the locker room Percy said," Grace don't get another concussion". I laughed at that comment but I knew he was right I cant get another one or I cant play basketball this winter.

"Ok lets go guys!" yelled Percy and we ran out from the locker room and sprinted out to the field.

Percy's pov

I hated this team with a passion. Last year with only 2 minutes to go they took the last shot of the game. I jumped up and got a hand on it but it the goal post after it left my hand and went in the goal. Now I wasn't about to let me score on them this time. Also we hopefully have Jason for the whole game this time. As a ran out leading my team the whole crowd went wild.

A smile went to my name as they chanted are mascot. We were called the Ravens manly because of are schools name. Wal-Raven. so they where all screaming that as we trotted on to the field. "So coach what's the plan?" asked James (He has a twin brother named Blane but usually just call him Johnson.)Coach Hedge smiled as he yelled,"WELL GO OUT THEIR AND WIN!... After you warm up Grace warm up Jackson.

A smile crept to my face. "You ready to embarrassed cuz?" he asked. I laughed and asked, "Are you?".

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted the game to be this chapter with Piper and Jasons date. But sadly that will not happen. So therefore Annabeth will be in New York next chapter but doesn't know anyone there. again sorry if you didn't like this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJ or the HoO books Rick Riordan does. I own the things stated in the first Chapter. **

**Hey guys again this is my first story so I would be thankful for advice. Please review and enjoy. Will be longer than my past 2 chapters I have a lot to put in.**

**Bold= me talking. **

Percy's pov.

Jason took 10 shots on me and I was pretty sure I was going to miss all of them. The first 2 went in I had no chance. But then I stopped 8 in a row and I knew this was going to be a great game. After I saved his last shot he exclaimed, "Man you really are ready for this game,'. The reff called for captain's so me and Jason jogged over to the sideline.

As always we won the coin toss. Last year we would of wanted to be on defense with coach Hedge because he was constantly screaming at us . But me an Jason knew that it was helpful mainly for me so I knew what to criticize my team mates on when they make a mistake.

We chose to do the opposite of what we would do last year. We shook hands with the Reff and the snooty rich kid captains, AKA The Blue devils. Me and JAson told are team to huddle up. I looked at all of them in the eye they looked at me right back as if they new what I was about to say next. "You ready to kick those rich kid's asses?"i asked. "Oh hell yea Jackson,"answered James. Then I said in a very load voice praying that my voice wouldn't crack, "RAVENS ON 3, 1, 2, 3! RAVENS!".

I jogged up to the goal and spotted the person I wanted to kill. Andy Carter who had almost killed Jason... Twice, with very bad concussions.

Jason's pov.

I got ready to defend there attack, waiting for the whistle to blow. Then I saw him and I was completely dumb founded. Andy "Dooms-day" Carter. He had been banned from high school sports. His parents had to have a lot of money.

_Flashback _

_I was dribbling and doing sweet moves past defenders. I took a sharp left on the wet turf. The ball was to far out in front of me but I caught up to it. But so did the defender. (Andy) I chipped it over him ran past him then jumped up in the air to do a bicycle kick. But Andy had the same idea and he ended up kicking me in the face. _

_The kick sent me off course and I hit the metal pole which made a PING sound. I saw stars as I saw Percy run up to me and say, "Your going to be ok the ambulance is on its way". He started to say something else but I blacked out. _

_Then during basket ball season I went up for a rebound. The I was grabbed by the legs and thrown head down on the floor. I blacked out and woke up in the hospital room. _

Present

I had no sympathy for this jerk. Percy had told me that he just smirked when I blacked out on the court. That made me mad. Confusion of why he was here left my mind and only anger replaced it. Which was a bad thing but I couldn't control it. The reff blew the whistle and I ran straight toward Andy.

Piper's pov

I was very confused as why Jason's face was red from anger. Then I saw him, Ugh Andy he was supposed to be banned from HS sports but his family was rich.( Not that mine wasn't I just didn't like all the attention so I made my Dad enroll me in a Public school.)

But I couldn't help feel sorry for him but I knew the son of Jupiter could take care of him self. But he kept hoping Andy would be a monster and he could just end him for once. He cant, Andy is just some other mortal plus he shouldn't of used his powers to jump to get the rebound so it was partially his fault.. I remember when I told him that last summer and he got really mad. His face reddened up and his eyes were filled with rage. But before Jason could really question me Percy saw his look and covered his mouth with his hand and dragged him away.

That was the last day of camp for us summer timers. We had two weeks off till we went to school again. He never texted me the whole summer and when I went over to his house to hang with Thalia he was never there. I thought that Jason would hate me forever. But when the first day of School appeared I was ready to act like I hated him back. But he saw me and he apologized and gave me a hug.

I was still thinking about this when I heard the reff blow his whistle. I looked up and saw Jason steal the ball from Andy who fell backwards. He did these really cool moves and some guy I thnk it was #5 got his ankles broken. Then Jason Took a shot that hit the goal keeper in the face and still went into the goal.

Everyone cheered he looked through the crowd and when he spotted me his red angry face went away and he smiled and then high fived all his team mates. I looked over at Thalia who was staring at Nico. "Go talk to him," I whispered to her. She looked at me shocked and then smiled got up and walked towards Nico.

I went back to the game and saw Percy make some really good saves.

Then I heard a voice behind me growl, "Your so dead Piper"

Annabeth pov

I looked out of the planes window. I looked to my left and say my two step brothers asleep. We would land down in New York in 2 hours and I was already missing my friends. So I just sat there looking out the window until I fell asleep.

Percy pov

"Jason what the hell why did you just take him out I know your mad at him for last year! But still why now and why in the box did you choose to be stupid?"

He looked down and said, "Ill use the winds and make him sky it man ill make it up to you,". I looked at him shocked. "No" I growled. This time he was shocked and I shoved past him

I got on my goal line and glared Andy down. He comely set the ball down before stepping up to take his shot he looked left ,right, left. I couldn't believe it I knew where he was going. He shot the ball and I dived right.

The ball hit my hand but I felt it go past me. "NOOO," I wailed. But then I heard it hit the post. I didn't want to look back but I did hoping my luck had changed. The ball was rolling slowly towards me I got up and gobbled it up. The crowd went nuts and Andy looked at me with shock.

Then the reff blew the whistle and the game was over. The team put me on there shoulders and the fans rushed the stadium.


	4. Chapter 4-Where are you orThe Lonely one

**I do not own PJ or any of the characters that you know or that are involved in any of the PJO or HoO **

**Enjoy this chapter and then plz review. **

Jason pov

I knew it was going to be hard to find Piper after about 500 Students rushed the field. But not this hard I couldn't even see a trace of her.

I ran into my sister who was having a heated argument about something and Thalia seemed to be radiating hate. "YOU DID WHAT!", I heard her scream. I walked over to her and taped her on the shoulder. Thalia turned and looked at me.

"You see Piper around I cant find her,"

"Jason... I think Ashley here scared her off"

"What why but she... she promised this time," my shoulders slumped down and a tear trickled down my face.

_Flashback_

_It was the last 10 minutes of History and Mr. Davis let us talk like he did every day for the last 10 minutes of class. I walked over to were Piper was and sat in the chair next to her. After a moment of silence I sighed. She looked at me and broke the silence. _

_"What's bothering you Sparky?" _

_"I need_ you_ to promise me something please" _

_She looked confused but nodded. _

_"Don't run off this time please promise me. I don't know if I could trust you again if you ran off Pipes. Just please. _

_She thought for a moment before she spoke. "Ok... I promise I wont run off this time,"._

_I smiled and she seemed to calm down a little._

Present

Then it happened I couldn't stop my self. All the sorrow I had felt just a second ago was gone and I was red faced pure of anger. I walked up to Ashley stopped in front of her and coughed.

"Oh Hey Jason!"

"Shut up and tell me what you did"

"Jason what do you mean I don't know what your talking about,"

"Where is Piper!" I growled and she took a step back.

"Fine since you don't want to date a girl that would do anything for you ill tell you" I wanted to scream at her for insulting Piper but I held my cool.

"She's in the bleachers and may or may not of hit her head and is unconscious. But every one would think it would be a fluke accident not that I pushed her into the corner of the concrete stairs or anything "she laughed and walked away.

I looked at Thalia she looked pale and we both knew where Piper was and I was already half way there. I shoved some make out session to the ground and kept running. I pulled of my drawl string bag pulling out some ambrosia. I leaped onto the bleachers and ran to the top where I saw Piper earlier.

I saw Piper unconscious on the ground. All my anger faded and all I had left was fear. I pulled her close and took out the ambrosia from the bag and fed it to her. Thalia was behind me crying I looked at her.

"Its ok the color is returning" I stated as Pipers pale face was getting to its normal tan color. "No I shouldn't of left her even though she told me to go talk to Nico I shouldn't of its my fault Jason. I left her with those freaks behind her OMG I didn't think they would try to kill her," cried Thalia. I hugged my sister fr the first time in I don't know how long.

"Thalia why are you crying?" asked a small voice behind me. I whirled around seeing Piper awake made me grin and I couldn't stop looking at her. She started blushing. "Piper I think its time for you reward," I said softly. "For what?" she asked.

"For keeping your promise,". I held out my hand and she took it. I pulled her up from the ground pulled her in tight and kissed her.

2 hours later

Piper's pov

We where at Percy's for a movie night. Jason was going to take me for some food but when he told me I was almost dead he thought a movie night with the gang sounded good. As we were watching a scary movie that night.

Most the time the girls where huddled in there boyfriends arms not watching the movie at all. I was about to tell Percy to watch a different movie but I stopped my self. Percy had no one rapped up in his arms and practically every girl wanted to be with him. Heck even Leo had Calypso after he got her off that island and she started high school with the rest of us.

My bff since 3rd grade was alone and even if he didn't want to admit it. He would say im not in to the whole slew of girls that literally wanted him to be theirs. I just sighed and fell asleep in Jason's arms.

Annabeth pov

I woke up and climbed out of bed. There was only one more day till I had to go to school. I sighed as I walked over to my window and looked down at the school. I was on bad terms with my dad because if he didn't get promoted we wouldn't be in New York. But then again if he didn't get the promotion with that huge raise of salary we wouldn't be living in a pent house.

As I looked down at the school hoping that I wouldn't make a fool of my self and or look down at this school every day hating to be me. Then I walked down the stairs to see what life in New York was all about.

**Thank you for reading this far in my very first story. But sadly im stuck and don't know what to write I need ideas either leave a review or PM me. I will give credit to the people who came up with the ideas. Thanks and have a great day**


	5. Chapter 5- Oh no

**Don't own PJ even tho I wish I did :(**

**This chapter might e weird because I'm still not sure how I really wants this one. Also I'm doing this eith my phone and it is realy annoying considering I could have it all typed up in 15 min with my lab top. **

Annabeth pov

I walked into my new school trying to make a good empression on my first day. As I was walking towards the front office everyone I mean everyone was talking about some guy named Percy Jackson. Ugh probrely the most popar kid in the school that everyone loved. I had a feeling that I might not like that guy.

I walked into the office and asked for my schedule. "Name?", asked the officer worker. "Annabeth Chase," I responded. She pulled out a folder and started flipping threw the pages. "Here it is," she said and handed me the paper. "I'll have someone help you find your classes and locker dear,". "Thanks," I responded.

"Piper come escort Ms. Chase around the building,"

"Ok Mrs. Deli. A girl around my height came around the corner. She had brown hair that looked like it had just been cut. Not a single split end. She walked past me and I followed her out the office door.

"Hey im Piper, can I see your schedule so I know where your locker and classes are?"

"Hi I'm Annabeth," I said why handing her py schedule.

She looked at it and then said, "We have every class together, oh and your lockers right next to mine come follow me," she responded. As we walked to the lockers we passed a few people that looked at me and winked at me. I just glared back not wanting boys crawlin all over me on day one.

"Here we are," said Piper and pointed at my locker. After my 4th attempt I fin sly opened it and put my stuff inside. I turned back and Piper ha her hand up yelling at some guys.

"Jason, Percy! Over hear!" She hollered. Wait did she just say Percy. Great time to meet the most popular boy in the school who will properly hate me and just make me look bad.

Jason and Percy walked up to us. "This is Annabeth guys," she said talking to the guys. "Oh hey... I'm Jason nice to meet you," He responded. "nice to meet you to".

"Hey I'm Percy ,". I looked at Percy he had dark messy raven hair sea green eyes. He was wearing a soccer jacket so I guess he played soccer. "Hey nice to meet you," I said.

Percy pov

Annabeth was gorgeous. Her curly blonde hair, her stormy grey eyes. Most of all her smile damn it was a beautiful smile. "She has all the same classes as me," Piper said. "Well, then you must be pretty smart pipes is in all of the advanced classes me and Jason have like 2," I responded.

She looked at me and smiled. Wow I could just look at that smile all day. Wait what I just met her I don't even know her yet.

Well this is going to be an interesting day hopefully she didn't know about my save Friday. I didn't want her to be like those other girls. Oh he's a jock? Oh he plays 3 sports!? Oh he just made the game winning save to let his team get to the playoffs?! Omg let me have him!

I really hated those girls. I hope Annabeth doesn't become one. But if she was something like Piper being smart and all instead of an air head I had a feeling she wouldn't. The bell rang and Jason and I walked to home room.

End of the day still Percy pov

I was running late to soccer practice again. Ugh I hate history I don't even remember his name most to time. I ran down the hall way almost out the door. Then I ran into her. Or we kind of ran into each other. I got up "Sorry Annabeth," I hollered over my shoulder. I ran out the door and saw a lighting bolt.

"Damn it!" grumbled Jason as he slumped on the wall. "Sorry cupcakes practice is canceled Storm will be here a while,". We all groaned and walked back inside. I turned to head to my locker but Annabeth blocked my way. I tried to walk past her but she stuck her arm out. "What the hell, Annabeth let me get to my locker,". "No," . I glared at her ,"Don't make me," I warned. "Do what," she teased.

This time I didn't let her arm get in the way. She tried again with my arm but I grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down. I didn't turn around I went straight to my locker. I guess you could say I had a pretty crappy day.

_Flashback _

_"Mr. Jackson, Please go to the front office you have a phone call," I nodded and went to the front office. Jason gave me this weird look. I shrugged my shoulders and walked out. I wondered why my mom would call right before school was over. Like really there was 12 minutes left. I walked into the office and grabbed the phone that was waiting for me._

_"Hello?" I asked.  
>"Is this Percy Jackson," wait that's not my mom who is this<em>_"Y-y-yes,"  
>"Im sorry to say this but your mother has been in an accident and... and she didn't make it,"<br>"WHAT!" I cried. She kept talking but I wasn't listening. My mom is dead what noo she's the only parent I have left,"  
>"Im so sorry for your loss Mr. Jackson I have to get back to work now,". <em>_She hung up. I dropped the phone and walked back to the office.  
>I didn't want to look week so I wiped off my tears and walked back into last hour. Then I got a 10 minute lecture after we were dismissed about the up coming project. Also that I would be with Annabeth Chase. I didn't care about any of it so I just wanted to get to practice so I could think.<em>

Present

I got my stuff and ran outside. I found Thalia and Jason about what happened.

Jason pov.

When I heard that Percy's mom died I was shocked no wonder he looked like he was holding back tears when he came back from the phone call. "Dude you can stay with us till you get this figured out,". Percy nodded as tears flowed out of his eyes. He walked to his car and I got into Thalia's as and Piper got in the back seat.

"Why do bad things have to happen to good people," cried Pipers.  
>"I don't know but we have to help Percy he needs us their for him." I stated," could you text the rest of the gang?" Piper nodded her head and pulled out her phone.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6- Lets have some fun

**I do not own Percy Jackson or HoO**

**Plz review and help me come up with an idea. To be warned Do not get attached to certain characters. **

2 months later.

Leo Pov

. I hate night mares especially when they don't make any since. This was my dream; I woke up not knowing were I was. The last thing I remember was the Kindly ones grabbing my ankle and Percy yelling my name. Then I heard something or someone laughing as I woke up. I really hate the fates

Percy Pov.

I hadn't gone to school for a month after the passing of my mother. I just stayed in the guest room of Jason's house and cried. The only good part of the day was when my cousins returned. Also every Monday and Friday they brought the rest of the crew along. They had befriended Annabeth. No one played any soccer games for 2 months mainly because it was hurricane season. All fine by me its always nice to start the play offs in the spring.

Today was Friday which meant the gang was coming over. It's hard to say what I felt towards Annabeth Chase. The others found out she was a demigod but we don't know who her mother is. I pretty sure since she was so smart that she was the daughter of Athena. But yet again even after I made the gods take an oath they still haven't claimed all there son/daughters.

I was so deep in thought I didn't realize that it was 4:00 and right on time the gang walked in. I walked out to great them. "Sup guys" Piper and Annabeth just looked at me and blushed. Thalia just laughed at them staring at me. "Um Percy put a shirt on man." laughed Leo. I looked down at my bare chest and saw my muscular features and my 8 pack.

"Oh sorry," I said turning towards my room. "Not like we didn't mind" laughed Annabeth. I Walked in my room to grab a shirt. I found a gray v neck and slid it on. I turned around to see Annabeth on my bed. "Hey" I said. She smiled at me and walked up to me put her arms around my neck and kissed me. This wasn't the first she kissed me. We had made it are little secret basically. She was helping me with my home work that Jason brings home for me and it just kinda happened.

Also nobody knows not a single one of them. Its funny how a new girl comes in and takes my heart while the whole school wants me but I don't want any of them.

We walked back out and started talking to the guys.

"So guys how about a little truth or dare" asked Nico. "Sure" I said.

no one pov

"Ok ill go first"said Nico "Ummm Percy truth or dare" Percy smiled and said," Dare". Nico gave Percy an evil smile and Percy's smile vanished. "Dare you to jump from the roof into the pool... with Annabeth," Percy got up and headed to go to thr roof. Annabeth followed but then reality hit her, "Wait why would we do this we will get seriously hurt," She started to walk away but Percy grabbed her and she couldn't pull away.

Everyone was laughing so hard Annabeth was for sure they were going to die. None of them had told her who Percy's father was. As Percy was about to jump she said, "Do you want to die?". He laughed and just jumped with her screaming the whole way. They made a big splash and they came up from the water. Percy came up dry and pulled him self out with ease. He didn't seem affected about the cold November pool water. But Annabeth sure did.

She came up soaked her blonde hair soaked. "He. y do you think her hair will freeze then her hair would be a hair cycle, "asked Leo. "Dude that would be awesome," said Frank. **(ikr Frank! he said something)** Annabeth had just gotten out of the freezing water. "I will kill you Percy," she complained. "At least dry me off,". Percy walked over to her then a small smile appeared on his lips.

"I'll only dry you off for a kiss," he said. "OOOOOOOOOH, Go Percy Go Percy, Go Percy," Leo and Jason started chanting. Percy looked up and glared and they stopped. "But then they will know about us, "Whispered Annabeth. "They had to find out sooner or later,". They started leaning in and the kissed while there lips met Annabeth was instantly turned dry. They walked back in and Percy said ,"Alright who's next?".

The next hour went along like this. A lot of kissing dares and a lot of stupid ones to. Then Thalia said, "Percy I dare you to go to school Monday,". He looked down as if he was thinking of something. He looked up and said, "Fine but Only till The soccer play-offs are over. Then im going to camp for the rest of my life,". The others just nodded.

Monday

Percy pov.

I pulled up to school for the first time in a month. The guys looked at me sympathetically while the girls tried to hook up with me. Then I spotted my worst night mare; Loran Hughes. "So Percy I see that your back. Im so sorry what happened to your mom. Maybe a kiss would make you feel better,". "Loran I have a girl friend already and she helped me get through my moms death you didn't. Also I wouldn't even kiss you ever. Also why don't you leave me alone for once in my life. Also I don't even want to see you around me after what you did to Piper,". Her mouth was hanging open. "Wh-h-h-h-o is your girlfriend?" she asked annoyed.

"Me" Annabeth said. "Her the new girl the girl that is only popular because her dad is a famous author? She is pathetic leave her for me. You'll be way happier,". I glared at Loren which made her flinch. "Her dad is not the reason l like her," I stated as I gave Annabeth a kiss. Man was it a long kiss and I could hear girls gasping and I could feel the eyes of the other boys glaring at me. Finally we pulled away so we could breath. I looked up and Loran was gone.

There was a loud bang from the middle of the school. Smoke started to rise and I saw Frank running towards me. "PERCY, 10000, MONSTER'S, HELP," was all he could get out. I took out my pen and un caped it. Then I took out a bronze knife from my bag and handed it to Annabeth. "Where?" I asked. "Bathrooms by the cafeteria, come one," cried Frank. I started to run forward sprinting faster than I ever had before. I felt like I was in a marines commercial because I was running towards the sound of Chaos.

Artimis pov

As I watched the demigods run to face an army of Monster out numbering them 200-1 I quickly gathered my hunters and pre paired to get the god's help.

Time skip.

"Why should we help them," asked Zeus annoyed. "Because it is are children that are in danger Zeus. We all owe are lives to my son we are going to help. You may be the king of Olympus but I am your older brother and you will listen to me," snapped Poseidon. I saw as Zeus sink a little in his throne. He is loosing his power and his authority. "Fine we must go save the saviors of Olympus," Zeus ordered.


	7. The war of Monsters

**I do not own PJ **

**Sorry about the chapter's being short it is just my mind goes blank and I cant get another idea for another day or so. Review any ideas you have. I changed the title so I could go on a different route with my story line. But shall we get to the story. **

Percy pov.

I ran to where my friend's were. I saw thousands of monster's waiting to kill us. "What are they waiting for," asked Jason. Then Something that I didn't expect to happen happened. All of the gods were by are side ready for the battle. The monster's started to charge. "I guess you got your answer buddy," Leo said while fire appeared in his hand. Then the 7 demigod's ran into battle with the Olympians by their side.

The battle seemed to rage on for hours. I kept slashing and slashing at the monster's. Then I met my old foe the Minotaur . He growled when he saw me. "What are you waiting for bitch? Come and get me". He charged and I side stepped him. He roared in anger and came charging at me again. I ran towards him and at the last moment slid towards the ground. I threw Riptide at him and it embedded it in his heart. he looked at me in shock before turning into dust.

The fight though was not going well at all me and Jason looked unharmed because we both bathed in the river Styx so we could defeat the Titans in the Second titan war. But Frank looked horrible. He had ran out of arrows except one. He used it as a sword until he shot it and it killed one of the 1000 hell hound's left. The monster's were smart though. The demigod's were in a group while the god's were in another./

Me and Jason used are power's together that made some of the ceiling fall to the ground. A hell hound charged and hit Jason. He flew to the wall and hit it as he made a small crater in the wall. Thalia threw one of her knife's and it hit the hell hound and killed it before itr could hit me as well.

I had hope that maybe we had a chance to win this but then I saw Leo. My old math teacher Mrs. Dodds was caring him fling threw the air. "Help" he shrieked. "LEO! LEO NOO" I yelled. But it was no use he was now gone. Then I heard a yell to my left. I turned to see Frank with a spear in is stomach. No he couldn't die on me there has to be another way.v

I thought quickly thinking of a way to protect are selves. I turned to see water fountains behind me. I forced the water out and made a thick layer of water around the door so the monster's couldn't get in. I looked at Frank who was deadly pale with Hazel crying at his side. Frank looked at me smiled coughed up some blood. "Percy it's ok I cant be saved I've lost to much blood already." With that his eyes rolled up to the back of his head. Nico shuddered then said," He's dead". Hazel started crying and I was angered I couldn't loose all my friend's. I've already lost two I cant loose any more. An idea struck me.

Hazel can you summon bronze into my water. She nodded and instantly the water was filled with it. "Percy what are you doing," asked Piper. "Uh put weapon in my water to make it into a death blast of water for the remaining 30000 monster's... duh," She looked at me and a small smile crept on her lips. "Do it she whispered".

I used the remainder of my energy and hurled the deathly water at the monsters. With that I passed out to a more horrific sean.

Artimis pov

I saw the demigods had protected them selves with a water door that the monsters couldn't get through. I shot my arrows at amazing speeds but I had a feeling it was a hopeless cause. Then the demigods water shield burst out with Celestial Bronze in it. I saw in shock that the monsters had been turned to sand. I saw Percy on the ground with Annabeth at his side trying to wake him up. He was twitching and screamed right before he shot up awake but very weak.

Percy pov

I walked in a dark room suddenly very confused. "You defeated me and now you defeat my army of Monsters that rise in numbers of 15000,"snarled a voice. I knew who that voice belonged to. I turned to see my grandfather Krono's. "What do you want I snarled". "Oh its ok I cant hurt you I am weak... I am fading".

I stood there in shook. "This matters to me because?". Because im going to give you my powers so you can be god of time!" he stated. Before I could answer a beam shot at me and I fell to the ground twitching in pain. Then I woke up to see Annabeth getting stabbed. "Noooo" I cried but it was to late. Nico went to kill the killer but he just simply kicked Nico as he flew backwards and hit the wall hard. Their was this loud crack and I was sure Nico was dead. I yelled at the top of my lungs as I saw who the killer was . Atlas . Time seemed to slow around me as I sprinted towards him. He was shocked stunned in fear that I controlled this power.

I slashed over and over again as Atlas couldn't defend him self he was to slow. Before I knew it he was gone dead re forming in Taturas hope fully for a long time. Then I stopped the slowed time and knelt next to Annabeth. "Percy" she choked. "Im here its going to be ok," She shook her head pulled me in s tight embrace. Then she died in my arms.

"No no no no no no no no NO ANNABETH NO DONT LEAVE ME," I cried. But it was to late the only girl I ever loved died I used to much energy and passed out along with Nico. Jason put his hand on my shoulder as I looked back Thalia was crying next to Nico. Hazel was in a tight embrace with Piper. " Dude im so sorry o didn't see him he just appeared and killed them," Jason cried. "Its ok it wasn't your fault," I said as a tear went down my cheek. At least Jason and Piper are still here they are my best friends im really happy there alive but we lost half are crew. "What about Leo," I asked.

"He is alive,"said someone from behind us. We turned and it was Hades that had spoken. With the rest of the Olympians around him. "Percy im so sorry," said my Dad. "They will have no pain in there after life they shall have joy of a heroes death," Zeus said sadly. "Now come to Olympus were you can be healed and get gifts for your bravery,".

** OMG yup it happened hope you weren't connected to those character's Don't say I didn't warn you. But I hoped you liked it plz leave a review peace out bruhs **


	8. God of Time

**I do not own PJ or the HoO series **

**guys sorry about Annabeths death but remember Percy's life is full of hardships. Nico, Frank, Annabeth are dead and Leo is captured. No need to fear I think I might bring Annabeth back but she will be different. **

**Now to the story **

Percy pov.

The past two days have been boring. With all the energy I wasted and Kronos power actually taking affect in me. Every time I fell asleep or passed out he was there. I always thought he was going to kill me. He told me that whoever was the last to slay him before he faded shall harness his power. He taught me how to use it and master it in my dreams. Last night I saw him fade in my dreams. I wasn't sad a bit he had killed so many of my friends, Also by giving me his powers he would most likely get me killed.

I blamed my self for those deaths of my friends. If I would of thought of that idea earlier we wouldn't be stuck in this mess. Tonight when I dreamed I saw Annabeths death. Heard her scream, and saw Nico get kicked back just to hit the wall and break his neck. Frank getting killed with a spear him fighting off monsters from Hazel with a spear through his gut. Then I saw Me killing Atlas as he went back to holding the sky.

Then I went back to Tartarus fighting off giants and saving the gods. Me staying behind staying there for weeks until my father came back for me. My mind was scarred forever. Next thing I knew Jason was shaking me awake. "Percy dude are you ok you were screaming bloody murder," he exclaimed. "Flashbacks" I chocked out. He nodded he wasn't down there as long as me but he was scarred just as bad. Apollo came rushing in. "Ah Percy your finally awake you've been out for nearly 3 days,". "Wait I was awake the first two how could of I been asleep for two days? it felt like 30 minutes." I exclaimed.

Apollo sighed and said, "You used up so much energy Percy. That water shield was 130 feet thick and you held that for 15 minutes". Jason's eyes widened. "Oh shit man ". I leaned up and sighed with relief when I had all my body parts. "well were waiting in the throne room for you Percy ill just zap us there you should be able to stand. I nodded as Apollo grabbed are shoulders and we were in the throne room.

We landed in the center and Apollo walked to his throne. "Heros!" Zeus voice boomed. The 5 hero's looked at Zeus an bowed. "Stand" he ordered. We all did as he asked. I looked over at my father who smiled at me. "Now time for the gifts,"

No one pov

The heroes looked at each other wondering what it could be. "Thalia would you my daughter like to join the hunt they are in need of a new lieutenant,"  
>"Yes," she said. Thalia walked over to her throne and gave the hunters oath. We smiled at her and she smiled back. "Jason would you become minor god of lighting and the winds?, and Piper minor god of beauty and charm speak?". They looked at each other and said at the same time, "We accept". Zeus pointed his master bolt at them and shot a little spark out. they were then sounded with a golden glow. They thanked Zeus and stepped back.<p>

Then Hades spoke up, "My daughter will you become my champion. You will become immortal and have the powers of Pluto and Hades?". Hazel pondered this for a second. "I accept," she said. Then she walked over to her dads throne and took and oath.

Percy pov

"Wait before you give me anything," I blurted. The god's looked confused but nodded. "Kronos gave me his powers. He was fading and he decided to give them to the last person who slayed him. But he knew you would kill me when you found out. So I understand if you want to kill me." The throne room silenced. Then Zeus broke the silence ,"He is the one,". every one gasped. "W-wait what?" I asked.

"The next King of Olympus of course!," My father exclaimed. "Yes the first god of time was to be the next king I remember now that wad one of the first prophesy," Apollo exclaimed. I was shocked. "So your not going to kill me?" I asked. "Never would we kill our king," said Zeus bowing. "Do you except becoming the god of time, tides, and heroes" and becoming the 15th Olympian?" Zeus asked. "And the new king?" Poseidon chirped in. I looked at my friends who had there mouths wide open.

I turned back to the council and said, "I except!". All the gods started chanting and they all shot or threw there master weapons at me. It hit me and I instantly blacked out. I woke up probably 20 minutes later. When I stood a Black and golden crown with sea green writing of my journeys and the day I became a god. "All hail Percy Jackson god of time, tides, and heroes his domain shall be the two camps the sea and time its self" said Zeus. I walked up to my throne and sat down my friends and the gods bowed to me.

"Your master weapon my lord," said Hephaestus handing me Riptide. I uncapped it and it grew into its sword version. I saw a new button and I pressed it. on the other side of it was a Trident much like my dads. So I had a sword/trident awesome. "Well Jason, Piper, Hazel, and if you want Thalia we shall go to camp and introduce are selves". With that we flashed out of the throne room to the beaches of camp half blood.

**Like it or no next chapter begins the quest for Leo! Plz review thank you for reading**


	9. A quest is given

**I do not own PJ**

**hey guys I don't feel good might stay home and post a few chapters that would be sweet. **

Percy pov

We all walked towards the campers who were happily eating there lunch. Today was one of the few days that the Greek and romans were together. Most likely for a capture the flag event. We stopped to greet the campers. Most of the response's were ,"PERCY'S BACK!". I smiled at them knowing what I was going to tell them next.

"Campers" I greeted ,"I have an announcement to make,". They all silenced waiting for what I was about to say.  
>"This is Piper Mclean minor goddess of beauty and charm speak. This is Jason Grace Minor god of lighting and storms. They are your new camp councilor's.". Everyone looked shocked and then a smile crept upon there faces.<p>

Then they all started chanting "NO MORE MR.D!". Then they stopped and looked back at me to continue speaking. "I have some bad news to though. Frank Zhang, Nico Di-angilo, and I know you don't know her but she was a dear friend to us Annabeth Chase have all died,". They all gasped and some sobbed as there friends had fallen.

"Any more new Percy?" asked Chiron looking sad at the loss of his campers. "Just one thing" said Jason. Chiron nodded and Jason continued speaking. "Their has been a change of leadership on Olympus,". Everyone gasped Jason's half brother started yelling. "NO your lying DAD WOULD NEVER GIVE LEADERSHIP TO ANY ONE EXSPECIALLY Poseidon!". Jason walked over to his brother and growled, "You also think your dad's favorite don't you. Well news flash little brother its Thalia so shut the hell up and get back in your place Also any son of Poseidon would kick your ass pip squeak,".

His brother flinched and he sat down. Jason smirked and walked back to the stage to continue talking. "Not by any of the 14 Olympians but by the 15th." "Who is it!" asked Connor Stoll. "All hail Perseus Jackson god of time, tides, and heroes the 15th Olympian and king of the gods". Everyone stood shocked for a moment until Jason bowed and everyone followed his lead.

Then the two camps started cheering and came rushing up to the stage giving me compliments. But the my worst nightmare appeared. My ex girl friend Taylor Owens daughter of Aphrodite. She was my girlfriend but when I came back from a month of hell she was sucking face with Jasons brother. "So Percy i'm really sorry please take me back,". I laughed. "Nope you just want me back because im the king now you always have to have the powerful guys. So go have fun with Jason's brother who is now not feared,". She looked at me and stomped away.

"Now time for another announcement that is important. Leo Valdez has been captured and surrounding his prison are millions of monsters". "How did you know?" asked Jason shocked. "God of heroes I can see ant hero I want at anytime," I stated. Jason nodded but the whole camp went silent. 'Also the monsters plan to gain numbers at full force. So they will have every Titan and Giant that hasn't faded with all the monsters with them,".

"So if we want a chance to win this war we need are best engineer back", 'Yes who will journey with us," asked Piper. 10 hands shot up. "So me, Jason, Piper, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Will, Hazel, Jason's brother (Jack) or aka pest. "The hunters will journey with you also," said a voice from behind me. I looked to see Thalia their. "Good were going to need all the help we can get," exclaimed Hazel who had been very quiet the whole tome.

"Ok its settled then we leave in a week see you Tomorrow," I said as I snapped my fingers and I was on my throne.

Aphrodite pov.

OMG Percy is a god think im about to faint hes the king! ugh I hope im his queen.

Leo pov.

I was chained to the wall as the monsters had just finished killing my friends is what I thought. But then I over heard one of the titans saying that Percy had killed all of them with bronze water. But I was worried though. Who died did anyone? But then I remember being carried away seeing Frank getting stabed but he was still fighting.

6 days later.

"Leo its Percy". I was startled awake by Percy talking in my head. "What the fuck am I going crazy," I muttered to my self. "No you idiot im god of heroes now". "wait your a god wow so cool dude,". "Yea I guess but hang on were coming for you we will be there in at least 2 weeks can you hold?" he askedme.

I hope dude but there's a lot of monsters they grow by 1000 by the day,". "Its ok were still com ing for you we cant win this war without you,". "Thanks" I said happily. "Yea your brothers and sisters are already working on weaopos and the _Argo III_," But if you were here I would give you powers so you could work twice as fast your the only one who can control it because your the only one in that cabin that actually went into hell with me,". "Thanks hurry Your pal the Minatour just showed up,". "Ok I will don't tell them anything I have to go council meeting,".

Then Percy was gob=ne and I was back to my thoughts alone.

Percy pov

"Ok everyone shut up,". I said while ponding my Trident on the ground. Everyone shut up and looked at me. "Since I am your new king there will be some changes,". If you wish to change your spouse you can do it now and also you can go in the mortal world to see your kids once a week,". They looked at me shocked nodded then Poseidon flashed out and back in smiling. Then Aphrodite dumped Hephaestus. But what shocked me is that When Ares asked her she said , "Um don't want to date my brother ew," Ares just nodded and I could tell he was about to rape some poor mortal.

"Percy my lord you need a wife," said Zeus. I pondered this and looked at the female gods. "Ok I have 7 days before I leave I will use these days to choose upon, Athena, Aphrodite, Hestia, and just to talk to help me with my quest Artimis. "Now for my symbol it shall be me riding Black jack next to big ben with my trident in my hand,". Zeus nodded snapped his fingers and it was instantly on my throne and crown.

The meeting was over and I had 4 dates in 7 days great life is so messed up sometimes. Ugh im glad my palace is built. I flashed over there but didn't even explore I found my bedroom and crashed on the bed asleep instantly.

**hope you liked it plz review. I have decided Annabeth goes for rebirth so that will be in the next chapter. ok seeya guys **


	10. Back from the dead

**I do not own PJ or HoO **

**I hope you like this chapter if you have any ideas for the story review or PM me.**

Once I fell asleep I regretted it. The battle replayed in my head. Nico, Frank, Annabeth all dead. All because I cant come up with ideas sooner. Then I was in hell. I don't say the name of the place because it brings back more flashbacks. I had just pushed my friends and the gods in the two elevators.

"Go ill hold the button,"i yelled.  
>"Percy no! think about your family think about Taylor you cant stay down here and just wait for us to come back!. Ill stay I have nothing," cried Nico.<br>"No Nico your going to promise me your going to come back I will be here waiting," I said as I shoved Nico in the elevator and pushed the button.  
>"Percy ill be back for you my son," I heard my fathers voice in my head.<p>

I held the button for the required seconds then tuned around. There was legions of monsters. I knew there was no way out of this one I was going to die. "Im sorry Taylor" I mumbled. **(percy was dating Taylor at the time) **

But then I looked to my right and Bob the Titan was standing there. "You saved me now I will battle with you" he said. I looked at him and nodded as we took on the monster army.

But then I was at the scene of my moms death. I had never seen it before but it seemed as it was at the sight. Then I realized I was about t watch my mom died. I looked at all the cars trying to find my mom.

I finally found her as the light turned green. "NO MOM STOP!"i shouted but she couldn't here me. As she started to go an impatient driver hit her drivers side. Then I saw who the driver was and rage filled over me it was Ares.

I looked back at the scene. I realized why I was able to see it there was a demigod there and I had to figure out who. There was a girl holding onto her mother's hands probably 4. Oh man she has no idea what her life has in store for her as her whole life raced upon my eyes.

But then relazation came upon me that was Ares who killed my mother! oh he will pay. I walked down the stairs and sat on my black and gold couch and thought and thought. Then it struck me I knew who Annabeths mother was. Ugh 2 people already on my bad side and its only 10 a.m. "Hermes" I an instant Hermes was there.

"What do you need my lord?" he asked. "Well first when its just you and me call me Percy please. Also alert the gods that there will be a council meeting at Noon today". I stated. "Ok ill let them know My L- I mean Percy,". Then he was gone and I sat back down. All I thought about was Annabeth I couldn't get her death out of my head".

I sighed and got up to take a shower. Today was going to be a long day.

Piper pov

I woke up in the big house at camp. I smiled to my self when I found my self rapped in Jason's arms. I nudged him and his eyes slowly opened. "Hey beauty queen," he said. I smiled at him before getting up. "Hey don't leave me" complained Jason. I looked at him pouting at me and I couldn't help but laughing at him.

He smiled and got up next to me. He kissed me on the cheek as the horn was blown to alert that it is time for breakfast. "About time im starving," he said. "You've been up for like 3 minutes Jason,". "So your point is,".

"My point is lets go get some food," I said. He nodded and took my hand and we walked to breakfast. As we entered the dining pavilion we went to go sit by Chiron. "Good morning Jason, and Piper," he said. "Good morning Chiron," I said while sitting down. Jason cleared his throat and the campers shut up and looked over at us.

"Good Morning Campers, Before you start eating i have one announcement to make". "You and your damn announcements," complained Jason's half brother. "Jack Shut the hell up unless you want to get electrocuted," ordered Jason. "Oh no im so scared my big brother is going to try to kill me using a weapon that cant kill me," said Jack. Jason stood up and in his hand was a lighting bolt.

It looked like Zeus's but not as big. Jack looked at it and flinched. "Sit the hell down and shut your mouth or you wont be going on the quest. Instead you'll be in the infirmary healing from my big ass lighting bolt,". I knew Jason hated his brother for one he wasn't like Thalia who was Jasons sister by blood. "As i was saying Capture the flag tonight Romans Vs. Greeks. Greeks currently are winning the series 5-2,". The Greeks cheered while the Romans just looked down at there feet.

"OK now lets eat!" I said before Jason could ramble on about the importance of taking capture the flag seriously. Jason got up to give burnt offerings but i stopped him. "We are gods now you know that right?" i asked him. He pondered that for a second then said, "Come on I don't think Percy's going to get any offering's plus I need to ask him something." Then he took part of his eggs and a piece of bacon and mumbled Perseus king of the gods. I smiled at him when he sat down.

Then someone from my right said "HEY". I looked to see who it was. I saw King of the gods, my best friend standing there. "Hey dude!" said Jason. "SO um council meeting at 12 can you guys come ive decided you two get to be at every meeting that you want to be in,". We looked at him dumb founded. "OF course we would love to see you at 12," i said. He smiled waved and flashed away. I looked at my watch it was 11:15. "Well we better go get ready," i exclaimed getting up and grabbing a piece of bacon from my plate.

At the council meeting

Percy Pov.

"Silence," I shouted. The gods shut up and turned towards me. "I have some disturbing news to share with you all today,' i said. "What is it son?" my dad asked. I looked him dead in the eye and said, "I know who killed mom,". Poseidon looked shocked and then asked, "How?". "Well im the god of heroes so I can look through any demigods perspective of the matter,".

"Who killed Sally Percy who killed your mother," asked Apollo. A few tears left my eyes but I finally managed to say, " The reason they couldn't find the body of the other car's driver was because he was a god. He teleported out right after he hit my mothers car with such force it killed her instantly". The gods gasped.

"Who killed her," pleaded Poseidon. I forced my tears back as I saw the scene replay in my mind. "It was Ares" I finally chocked out. Ares looked shocked most likely because i figured him out. "Oh Ares now were defiantly never dating ever again," said Aphrodite. I looked Ares dead in the eye and demanded, "WHY WOULD YOU KILL MY MOTHER,". Ares just sat there very interested with his shoes. Poseidon looked like he was about to cut Ares up into millions of pieces.

"Answer him boy," growled Zeus. Ares sighed and looked up and said, "I'm sorry my Lord but at that moment you were the puny demigod that I hated. I was jealous that you seemed to have it all that you were the golden boy and i was nothing but a god that wants to fight," I nodded then said, "Now for the next order for business. One of you has broken there oath to claim there son or daughter by the age of 12."

The gods looked at one another knowing now that broken oaths can not slide any more. "Annabeth Chase was a demigod. She was killed by the Titan Atlas who is now holding the sky with unbreakable chains. Her mother was a goddess. That goddess was Athena," I growled. The gods looked shocked and looked at Athena.

I looked at her and with my best boss voice asked, "Why did you not claim her when she was 12 or when she was around the rest of us demigods were with her,". Athena looked broken tears slipping down her cheeks. "I did not claim her because she would of died sooner if she was claimed she would of endangered you from the moment you met. Her mortal family was enough to make the scent of your demigod stench.' I looked at her like she was crazy. "I saw what her life would of been if she was claimed before the battle she would of lived Athena she would of been able to sneak around the back with the invisibility hat!"

Athena slumped down in her throne. "From now on you make an oath you keep an oath." I proclaimed. The gods nodded and I continued. "Hades what of the 3 heroes what is there life like in the under world?"

"Frank and Annabeth have chosen rebirth and Nico..."

"What about Nico?" i asked.

"Im right here that's right im fucking alive bitches screw the rules!" said Nico walking into the throne room. "How?" i asked.

"Well I was able to give him a new life since his sister decided to go for rebirth," said Hades. I smiled then asked Nico "Will you except the offer of being Minor god of the dead and shadows?" I asked. "Nico gave me a grin I accept,".

**hope you liked it review give me advice. Chapter 11 will start the quest for Leo so i want some ideas that you would like to happen thanks for reading stay Cool my friends.**


	11. Sorry

**sorry guys but I broke my wrist in my soccer game Friday. I'm currently half way threw chapter 11 but I'm going to have to wait for a while till I can finish it. I just got the 6 plus so I don't need my lab top for every thing but I broje my right wrist. My dominant hand and it throbs with pain and I promise that chapter 11 will be out sometime between now and December 29th. Also review and give ideas **

**thanks for being awesome **

**Slain-Dr3am1319 ;)**


	12. Grief

**I do not own PJ or HoH **

**thanks for reading this and plz review.**

Jason pov.

"NICO!" I screamed as I ran down to hug my friend. He grinned as he grew to a minor god size. "Meeting dismissed ill deal with your punishments later," said Percy. I looked over seeing Percy shrinking down to are size.

"King of the gods huh?" asked Nico. Percy smiled and said, "Some prophesy said that the first god of time would be the new king of the god. Who knew that it would take till Zeus finally matured,". We all laughed at this. Then Nico's eyes opened wide. "What is it?" asked Piper.

"Hazel I need to see her she still thinks im dead,". Percy nodded and snapped his fingers. Just like that Hazel appeared on the ground but she was sleeping. We backed up and let Nico walk over he was about to touch her but stopped.

"Come on man you can do it she'll be happy to see you," I told him as he bent down to nudge her awake.

Hazel pov.

As I woke up I noticed I wasn't in my cabin. As my eye sight finally focused in I realized where i was and shot up. Why was I in the throne room? Then I saw Jason, Piper, and Percy standing in front of me smiling. "What do I have something on my face?" i asked.

"No.. But look behind you," said Percy while smiling. I turned around slowly to se my brother Nico there smiling. "OMG NICO," I screamed. Then I slapped him across the face. "Ow," he said. Then I tackled him into an embrace crying in his arms. "Your never leaving me again or dying," I cried out.

"Couldn't if I tried I'm minor god now," Nico said. I kept crying so happy that my brother was alive

Athena pov

Shit already on the new kings bad side. How could I make it up to him? The worst thing of all was that he was mourning over my daughter. He was a god and he was morning over a mortal.

But why I didn't claim her not even me the godess of wisdom could figure it out. I was deep in thoughts when I heard a voice behind me say "It's called being jealous sister," I turned around that to see my idiot sister Aphrodite standing there smirking.

I looked at her dumb struck. "What?" I asked. She frowned at me and said, "Why you didn't claim your former daughter. Dub Athena I thought you were smart,"

"What do you mean by former?" I asked " She choose rebirth and she will be a child of Apollo in about 9-8 months!" She squealed out the last part. "What!?" I cried. "Lou yeah just happened last night,"

I glared at her and asked, " So about me being jealous which I am not!" She laughed and said , "You'll find out soon". Then she walked away leaving me tony thoughts

**Yes dancer4eternity Annabeths coming back but not as Athena daughter and I don't know how it will work out for Percy and her cause she has no memories. **

Percy pov

Hazel stopped crying and sat up. She asked Nico the question we all wondered, " How?" He laughed and said, "Dad has his ways. One moment I was about to except re birth next thing I knew I was in dads palace Alive!"

I laughed and told them to go back to camp. Also to make sure campers keep training. I walked down my to my Palace and entered. I sat down on my couch and pulled my picture of Annabeth out. A tear fell down my face. She choose rebirth why? I could of saved her she... She could of been my queen.

i let the tears fall not caring anymore. Soon there was a knock on my door. I got up

wiped away the tears and went to the door. (Awkward line gap? Wtf I don't know) I opened the door to see standing there the person I most wanted to see. It was Annabeth.

Wait no it wasn't it was Athena but instead of black hair it was blond. She smiled up at me and I stood there for a second before slamming my door in her face.

Athena pov

I ran over to Percy's palace to apologize and accept my consequences. I thought if I was blind like most my children including Annabeth. So I switched my hair color to blond and walked to knock on his door.

I heard sobbing coming from inside. Before I could turn back I knocked on the few moments passed and he opened the door. He looked down at me man I forgot how tall he was at his human height.

I'm only 5'9** (idk just made up both heights) **and he stands at 6'4. I look up at him he staring at me wide eyed. "Annabeth?" He mumbled. Then it dawned on that I was not her. I gave him a small smile trying to concert him but his face came full of anger.

He took a step back and slammed the door in my face. It hit my face on impact and I fell backwards my hands on my nose and blood gushing out of it. Then I felt a knife cut my arm and I let out a small wimper

percy pov

how dare that bitch making her self look like Annabeth. I stormed in and grabbed my bronze dagger and threw it at the door. Then I heard a wimper and I instantly felt bad.

I rushed to the door and threq it open. Athena lie on the ground with her hands on her face with blood spilling out of it. I looked and saw the dagger had gone all the way threw my door and Athena had a cut on her arm with blood gushing out of it. I ran inside grabbed some nectar and ambrosia.

i ran back to her and touched her shoulder she looked at me and started backing away. "Here I have nectar and ambrosia," she looked at my out stretched hand and took it. I handed her my glass of nectar and she drank it as she ate.

She started to heal and I decided what her punishment would be. "You'll help me control my powers. Change forms true form and your coming on the quest. As your punishment," She nodded and I walked back inside.

I needed more weapons. I had to create them no one else that's what I decided. No help just me so I can wash away my grief.

**Hope you liked it review new chapter out as soon as I can get it done with my phone satay cool**


	13. The start of a quest

**I don't own PJ or HoO **

**sorry for all the errors last chapter any ways yay another update **

**plz review give ideas thx plz read **

Jason pov

I was pushing my little prick of a brother to the limit. Sword practice everyday till 3-5 non stop unless he could beat me. Which he never could. "Jason plz I need water," he pleaded. I nodded and watched him go get his water bottle.

I snapped my fingers and I had one of my own and I drained it in 10 seconds. I pulled out a disk and pressed a button. 4 robots came out of it with there swords drawn. "Use these and let me watch you," I ordered. He nodded and started dueling. He came along way he stopped being cocky and learned respect but he still was annoying as hell.

I heard the door open and I looked over to see Piper and Taylor come in. Taylor wasn't that bad except that she cheated on Percy for my bro. Nico told her he wasn't dead he didn't feel it but she didn't believe him.

Piper saw me and came running forwards. "Hey Pipes what's up?" I asked. "Percy is here with new weapons," she exclaimed. I nodded and looked back at my brother. He took two of them down but he just got disarmed. "Practice is over," I called.

Instantly the bots fell down and retreated into my disk. I grabbed Prick (That's what Jason calls him forgot to use bold whoops) and walked out

"Have I gotten better Jason," he asked. "Yes but are you sure you want to come Taylor's coming,". He looked at me and sorrow filled his eyes. "I'm going no matter who else is going." I nodded and patted him on the back.

We walked out of the arena and I saw were Percy was . I started to jog and my brother followed.

Percy pov

Before camp half blood

I woke up with a knock on my door. I trudged downstairs and opened the door. For the 3rd day in a row there was Athena. She still had blond hair which I didn't mind very much. She looked so much like Annabeth but there were differences.

I let her inside and she went and sat on my couch. I went to the kitchen and got two glasses of necter and sat down next her. I handed her a glass and asked ,"What is it today?" She took the glass and took a sip and sat it down.

She seemed to think for a while. She put her hand on her chin and got this far away look in her eyes. Man she looks so cute when she did that. Which hold up Percy she's a maiden godess she would never like you.

"Well we have done almost everything except your roman form so let's try it. clear your mind of Greek and think all about Roman like you had to when you were at Camp Jupiter" I nodded and did what she asked.

Athena gasped and I looked at my self. I had on golden armor everywhere except my chest area where my 8 pack and peks. My sword was zig zag sharp on every point. I had a long red cape and a spear on my back.

I looks back down at my sword and it had my name engraved in it. My roman name was Bron. I looked over at Athena and apparently I can't control my hormones as well in my Roman form cause I had Athena pinned on the wall and she couldn't move. Kiss her said my Roman side, Don't get killed yelled my Greek side.

"Perseus clear your head think Greek," she said. I instantly did what she said and when I came back I looked at Athena confused. I still had her pinned down but she wasn't resisting anymore. We were so close to each other are lips were inches away.

I sighed and let her go knowing I shouldn't kiss her. Then the most unexpected thing happened. When I let her go she put her arms around my neck. We started leaning in and again are lips were only inches apart.

At this point I didn't care anymore we were so close I'm not wasting this. I did what I shouldn't of I kissed her. For a moment she didn't miss back but she did after a moment.

This one kiss turned into a big make out session . Are lips clashing together and are hands roaming each others body's. Finally we pulled away to both of are disproval.

"I have to go to camp me and Hephatidis have been making weapons for the demigods going in the quest. And some extra for me," Athena sighed then perked up. "Wait were leaving today!?" She asked. I nodded and I could tell this was not really a punishment.

"Just wondering what was Ares punishment?" Athena asked. I laughed and said, " He can't start any World Wars or nuke wars anymore," Athena laughed at that knowing her idiot half brother couldn't do what he loves the most. Damn her laugh is gorgeous SHUT UP PERCY.

"So are we going?" She asked. I nodded and flashed us to CHB.

Present

I flashed in and found Piper and told her to go get Jason. Athena walked over to her kids so I decided to round up the kids going on the quest. Two minutes later we were all together. I saw Jack glaring and Taylor and Taylor looking at me like I was her dinner.

"HEROES," I holleree and they quieted. "Before we head out I have gifts," they looked at me and grins were all over there faces.

Connor and Travis come forward. They stepped forward and I threw them each a ring. They caught it and looked at it trying to figure out what it did. " Push down on your fathers symbol," they did and they were in armor Travis bronze Connor gold with a sword and a spear equipped. They pressed it again and they were in there normal clothing.

Piper and Taylor come forward. They did and I threw them bracelets. They caught it rugged on there mothers symbol they had A sheild and a spear in there hands.

Jason and Jack step forward. I threw them two pens like Riptide. They uncapped there swords and They gasped. I made Jason's straight electricity it's like a lighting bolt in a sword. Jack had an Electric blue sword. They thanked me before stepping back.

Will step forward. He did and I threw him a bag. He looked confused then I told him, " I think your our best medic you can fit all the supplies you need in that bag and it will only way 2 pounds." Will nodded and put down two bags and started throwing stuf in the new one.

Hazel Nico step forward. They stepped forward and I threw them to dark pens. They uncapped it and they grinned. Hazels was made of gems with a see through layer of bronze over it. It sparkles in the sunlight. Nicks was as straight black with a good trim to it. "Nico this sword lets you shadow travel with out getting tired," his eyes widened "Thank you my lord they all said at once,".

"Now let's go meet up with lady Athena and Lady Artimis along with the hunters," they nodded as we walked out of camp.

Athena pov

I kissed the king of the gods ugh but I saw in his eyes he regretted I wasn't Annabeth.

leo pov

I screamed in pain as traitor demigods hit me and stabes me. Percy I thought. HELP ME!


	14. Not a chapter

**I'm sorry for the spelling errors the past few chapters. I did it with my phone but from now on in doing it with my tablet or lab top because I can use those again. Also #writersblock so I need ideas and I will give he people credit who came up with the idea for the Quest. I need an idea that will fuel me for 3 or more chapters. Also I will make the chapters 3000 or more words now on 1000 is not enough i will update soon sometime before 2015**

**thanks for being awesome **

**Slain-Dr3am1319 ;)**


	15. Love triangle?

**I do not own PJO or** HoO.

**Also 2 guest that reviewed **

**guest 1- Mr. This story is gonna flop. I disagree and plus thits my first story. I have a different story line to my story. Also I do t care if gods don't go on quest. Well in tube Titans Curse Artimis was on that quest to save Annabeth. So why can Percy be on a quest to save his friend?**

**Guest 2- I know Athens is a maiden goddess. Yes she is a virgin. But she can still kiss people for Christ sake. She doesn't loose her virginity unless she has sex...**

**And two the story!**

Taylor pov (what didn't expect that)

Percy snapped his fingers and we were at the hunters camp. Artimis saw us and walked towards us. "Where is Athena?" she asked.

"I thought she was with you... She must be with her kids," replied Percy. Then the hunters walked and and were out raged when the saw boys except for Thalia who ran to greet her cousins and ofcource give me a deAth glare. "hunters these are the 10 demigods that you are aiding on this quest. Be prepared for many monster attacks for they rise in numbers to the millions. They are keeping Leo in a Prison in Washington state we must save him. Also if u prank anyone you will be punished," Percy informed them.

The boys faces were filled with relief and tube hunters groaned. Percy laughed gods his laugh was amazing. Ugh why do i have to be so stupid. Percy ordered us to get settled in our tents. Snapped his fingers and 11 tents filled the area Percy's was the biggest towering over Artimis tent.

He walked to his tent with Artimis talking about some Council meeting coming up. I sighed and found my tent. When I went in it all my camp possessions (like pictures extra clothing love books) I went to my bed and found tube picture of me and Percy. I picked it up and opened it up like I did every night. Not to take out the picture but to take out the note from behind it.

_Dear Taylor, _

_I don't expect an answer but just so you have something to thin about. Why? _

_Why would you throw away are 3 hear relationship for a guy you only knew for 2 months. I stayed in that hell whole for two months fighting waiting for someone to save me. Just so you know the only thing that kept me going was that k would be able to see your beautiful face again. _

_But I come back to find you making out with Jack even after Nico told you I was alive. _

_Again Why?:' -( _

_Sincerely_

_Percy_

I felt tear stream down my face. I Wes the stupidest person on this planet. I gave up on percy i thought he would never comeback. That's when I started to have feelings towards Jack. Sure he is a hear younger than me but I didn't think about it. But that s when Percy came back.

I didn't know yet I think he was going to surprise me. But when he came to the beach to find me I was making out with Jack and everything went down hill. I did something really stupid I went to his tent

Athena pov

I told Percy that I was going to talk to my kids but instead I flashed my self to Aphrodites palace. I knocked or pounded on the door. She answered the door to see me. before she could speak I asked ," What the hell was that this morning,"

"Well I stopped messing with you when he pinned you on the wall,". I looked at her confused then said, " So the kisses weren't you?". She nodded and I gasped. "But he cares for you but he needs to know you care back. Or my daughter just might take him away from you. Or if neither maybe Artimis."

I glared at her then I realized who her daughter was. "Taylor? You would allow Percy to get hurt again by your daughter?". She grinned and showed me be daughter reading a note with tears falling sown her face.

"If you don't kiss in the next um 7 minutes you might have some competition," I glared at her before flashing right outsize his tent.I took a deep breath and knocked on the pole. He told me to come in and i made a silent agreement that I wouldn't kiss him he would have to kiss me. With that I walked threw the tent flap.

Percy pov

I had just finished talking to Artimis about Athena. She told me that she is hard to read and sometimes her kissing someone means nothing. The thing was I was was that after I kissed her I regretted it. She waist Annabeth. But shed gone and I can't shut someone out who might care for me just because she is not my dead girlfriend.

As I was deep in thoughts a knock on my pole brought me to reality. "Enter," I said.

The person who came through the door is the person i had wanted to see. The goddess of wisdom Athena. I smiled at her and she instantly blushed. She was staring art me and I looked down to see i had no shirt on and my 8 pack was showing. I just shrugged it off. Inking of the gods if I don't want to wear a shirt i won't.

I looked back up to see her still staring at me. "Uh Athena you've been staring at me for like 2 minutes" she came back to reality end and blushed. I pointed to the spot next to me on my bed and she walked over and sat next to me.

"What brings you here," I asked. "Well uh.. I this k we need to talk about are little make out sessions this morning" I raised and eyebrow and told her to continue. "Well I asked Aphrodite about it and she said she stopped..." i stopped listing there because she started rambling. I guessed the best way to tell her to shut up was to kiss her.

So I leaned in without her noticing and kissed her. She was shocked for a second but then she finally kissed back. Just like last time are hands started roaming eachothers body's as are lips clashed together. She guided my hands to her breast I gave them a squeeze and she let off a small moan in between kisses. We kept making out 5 or more minutes.

Right when I started unbutting Athenas button down shirt I was on button 5/9 and then I heard a gasp.

Me and Athena separated quickly to see Taylor standing there. She dropped the note she had in her hand. With tears running down her face and make up everywhere. She ran out.

"What was that about?" Athena asked. I shook my head and walked over to were the note was. I opened it to find the note I had written to her 5 months ago. I turned it over to the back and it said

I lost faith that you would come back.

I dropped the note and fan out after her.

Athena pov

What just happened? Percy ran out so there had to be something on the price of paper he dropped. I read the side that Percy had written on. Wow he cared for her slot and she threw it away. I turned it over to see her answer. I threw the note to the ground and stomped on it. The i sat down at Percy's desk and put my head down.

I could only hope Percy would stay loyal to me.

**Sorry about the short and unistersting chapter next chapter starts 3000 plus in words. Also slot of action will happen in the final 5 chapters. Also this is going to be a series of 3 so this is only book one. Review plz but not like the guest. Dancer4eternity I like your idea but Alaska is overused so in going with Washington state. **

**Stay cool my friends!**

**Also Nico needs a girl so **

**Name-**

**Hair color-**

**Mother/Father**

**Eye color-**

**Height-**

**Personality-**


	16. The Quest for Leo part One

**Keyboard sucks way Hate my tablets aut****o correct.**

**Nte! More action!**

**The Quest for Leo 1/3**

Percy pov

"Taylor wait," pleaded running through the woods after her. She just kept running through the woods running right towards a cliff. I picked up my speed and I began gaining on her quickly. "Go away Percy!" she screamed. She was only 6 yards away from the cliff.

" Taylor stop now" I pleaded. Again she didn't listian. So I slowed time down time so slow it seemed as time its self stopped. She was leaning forward unbalanced about to fall over. I grabbed her and pulled her back. I resumed time to only get slapped in the face.

"That's what I get for saving your life? Last time I got a kiss," I grumbled holding my hand up to my face. She just glared at me. " What you have a right to be mad at me? Is tbat what this is Taylor? Huh? Remember you cheated on me! Just because you see me kissing someone shouldn't make you suicidal!" I exclaimed.

She seemed to shrink when she heard cheated. "I'm sorry Percy I didn't think would come back. I thought you would end up dying. Do you know how much that hurt me?! I was in my cabin for 2 weeks I didn't come out. I waited another 2 weeks and you still didn't come back! The gods seemed as if they couldbt do anything like you were stuck there forever. It tore me apart. Jack helped me ok? Jason warned me that he would Try to make a move on me. Then he did and I kissed back and we started making out! I didn't know what I was doing it was 2 in the morning I was half asleep. Then you found us and i knew I just ruined... Us" she cried

"Well you did," I said. "Look Taylor you need to let us go". "But percy I still love you I never stopped loving you." she said. I sighed and said, "Taylor I've moved on... I'm a god now anyways I couldn't be with you even if I wanted to be. I'm not going to give Athena up I can't I've already lost so much in the past month I can't loose her too,"

"Who did you loose?," she asmed. " My m- m-mom and my girlfriend. My mom was killed in a car crash and Annabeth was killed by Atlas." she looked upset that I had a girlfriend that wasn't her but then she softened. "Percy you know I always be there i mean we will always be friends." she said softly.

I nodded and started walking back to camp and asked, " You coming?" she nodded and walked next to me. "Athena will kill you for running out on your make out session ya know?" Taylor asked. I nodded glumly hoping she wouldn't be mad. We were just entering camp when I heard a scream.

I whipped around and saw a girl who had dirty blond hair that was in a pony tail. She was running opposite of us with a 4 hell hounds after her. "OVER HERE!" I yyelled. She turned and saw us and sprinted down the hill.

I turned to Taylor and said, " Get Artimis and Athena," she nodded and ran in the direction of the two tents in the middle of the camp. I turned and sprinted towards her. "Get being me! I ordered as she met me.

She did as told and I pulled out my new weapon i made for my self. I pulled out a gold pen. "A pen won't do anything to those things!" she yelled at me. I smirked and clicked the pen. In my hand was a bronze Five Seven pistol (yes to all those 9 year Olds who play Cod The five seven is real and not just a gun put in a game)

I ran towards the hell hounds and aimed down my sites. I shot it and I slowed down time to see what it looked like. A small spark rose from the tip of my gun quickly turning into smoke. A bronze bullet flying in the air destined to meet its target.

I resumed time and quickly killed the rest of the hell hounds. Now time tel see if this girl was just a clear sited mortal or a demigod. I walked up to her and asked ," did you grow up with not knowing who one of your parents were?".

She nodded and said," I never knew my dad my mom told me that he was lost at sea. Then I realized something. She had the same exact Sea green eyes that I have. I told her everything about Greek and Roman gods and how that I was recently added and how in the king.

She looked at me and asked, " Do you know who my dad is?". I shook my head she gazed down and she sighed. "What's your name and age?". "My name is Kayley and in 15" she responded.

"Alright Kayley look at my eyes,". She did and she gasped. "Those are the same as mine... Wait dies that mean my father is Poseidon?" she asked. "I don't know but from what I can tell you have a good chance at being my little sister," I said walking towards camp.

She followed me and said, " I've never had a brother before I would love to be your sister" I laughed as we met Artimis and Athena. Athena gave me a look saying were having a talk later. I nodded and I looked through my sister life. I saw her lover and I was happy. It was Nico... Wait Nico shit Thalia is gonna be so pissed off.

I saw when she got claimed which would happen when everyone was around and yes she was my sister. But her and Nico would change if she joined the hunt I mean due would be in Thalia's position. Loving g a man but you can't because of your oath.

Before Artimis could ask the question I said, " She shall not join the hunt Artimis I have seen her future in both ways she is happier when she is not in it,". Artimis sighed and just shrugged not wanting to get punished. I nodded and told them to get the campers its time for dinner.

Poseidon pov

Percy just found out he has a sister. I wonder how the other campers will respond when I claim her. I hope percy won't be ad at me for breaking my oath also.

Nico pov

A Horn blebland I hoped it meant dinner. I walked out to the very left of camp were there were tables and the smell of food coming from. I walked down and went to talk tel Thalia. Finally I spotted her talking to this gorgeous girl tbat I didn't recognize. I walked up to them and greeted them.

"Oh hey Nico this is Kayley Percy found her we think her dads Poseidon," "Hey my name is Nico son of Hades and Minor god of shadows,"

"Hi in Kayley daughter of some god," . When she loomed at me she seemed to blush a little. Thalia gave her a questioning look before looking back at me.

"Thalia can I talk to you about something plz it will only take a moment." she nodded and we walked to one of the tables and sat down. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked. "What are we now I mean before I died we had just started dating. But your a hunter now and I know you don't want to give it up so I understand if you wan to dump me," I told her sadly.

She sighed and loomed down for a few moments. When she looked back up she had a sad smile on her face. "Thank you Nico your a great friend," she said. I smiled at her thinking I would never be loved again.

Then Percy appeared and arranged where we would sit. He put Me, Kayley, Jason, Piper, Athena, and himself at a table. Then he said the rest could choose..

I went to my table and sat down by Kayley and Jason. I looked at Kayley and she had the same eyes as Percy they had to be brother and sister. But she was gorgeous at all levels i mean like dammmmmn she's hot.

Apperntly its just like your at camp because I wanted 4 chicken wings fried and proof they were there. I looked at everyone else and noticed what they had.

Percy Blue food like always

Kayley a salad

Piper had a sub sandwich

Jason had some meatlovers Pizza

And Athena had sushi and percy was telling her how wrong it was to eat fish. She just shrugged and ate one right in front of him. He glared at her and said, "eat one more and were not kissing later,". Wait what? They dating or something . Everyone looked at them confused.

They didnt notice because Athena just changed her food into steak and Percy kissed her on the cheek and continued to eat blue food. "So you to dating or something?"I asked. Athena blushed and Percy nodded and smiled triumphantly. Piper squealed Jason was there with his mouth open and Kayley was looking up.

The rest of us followed her gaze. Percy stood up and said, " All hail Kayley Turner daughter of Poseidon and sister to the king of the gods,". Everyone began cheering as eveykne did when you got claimed.

I smiled down at her and she seemed to blush when be met My eyes. I wonder...

Kayley

Yessssss Omg omg im daughter of the sea god and Percy's sister. I looks at Nico and he was smiling down at me. He is cute and Mysterious gods what am I thinking he is a minor god he would never even think about liking me. But I cant help but have a crush on him.

After dinner Everyone in there tents.

Percy Pov.

I walked back to my tent scratch that ran back to my tent. I ran in and rumeged through my stuff and found Riptide. I walked Back out and found Kayley in her tent and I knocked on the pole.

"Come in," she said i walked in and handed her the pen. "Again with the pens?" she asked amused. "Its not a gun its My old sword." I informed her. She nodded and uncApped it. Riptide grew to its 3 ft. Self and she gasped. "A true weapon for the daughter of Poseidon," I told her.

She hugged me and thanked me for it. I smiled and walked out. On my way back to my tent I ran into Athena. "There you are lets go back to your tent. We need to talk," she said. I gulped and nodded as I followed her to my tent. She entered and I did after a moments Hesitation.

When I walked In and she wasn't there. "What?" I asked my self. I sighed And looked to my left and there she was standing there with nothing but a bra and yoga pants. "So should we continue?" she Asked.

I nodded and walked up to her. I pinned her to the wall kissing her non stop.

Derp I shall go no further on that

Derp

Jason pov

I was on scout duty with Nico and Jack. We were in the woods about a Mile away from the camp. "So who else thinks that new girl is hot?" asked Jack. "Shut up and Look for monsters,"Nico growled.

"Shut up guys 3 children of The big 3 attract enough monsters already making noise will only make it worse," I whispered Angrily at them. Nico nodded and shoved Jack to the ground. He got up and continued walking towards the clearing in the woods.

As we walked out we stopped dead. "Oh shit," I said. Infront of us were 40 hell hounds 10 drakons 90 Cyclops 20 demigods and the Titan Hyperion. I turned to my brother and said,"Go alert the camp fly there it will be faster GO!" He nodded and flew off.

I pulled out my new sword that Percy gave me. I clicked it and my lighting bolt sword called ELECTRO came out. Nico did the same in his black sword shadow came out. We looked at each other and yelled running down the hill.

The demigods came at us first but big mistake by them. I pointed my blade at them and a blast came out that knocked five of them back. From were I was it looked like they were dead.

Nico kept shadow traveling and behind them and slicing there necks open. One raised his sword at me and charged. I sidestepped him and sliced at his back. He roared out in pain as he had a cut in his back that had a burn surrounding it. He swung his sword and are swords clashed together.

I kicked him in the knee and stabbed him in the chest. I felt a presence behind me so I turned around and gutted the person behind me. He sputtered up blood before dropping his blade and falling to the ground. I looked around and saw Nico kill the last trator demigod.

I heard a roar from behind me and I saw the cyclopes charging at us. I looked at Nico who said what I was thinking "Well we're fucked,". Then I remembered that were not demigods anymore were minor gods for fucks sake we have powers.

I rose in the air and pulled out my master bolt. Just like my fathers but a bit less powerful and a little smaller. I aimed for the middle of the pack of enimies and I threw the bolt. An explosion rocked the feild and I saw about 25 less cyclops charging at us.

Nico must of understood because he opened a crack right in front of the rushing cyclops and about 20 fell in. These guys didn't stande a chance against us. But then 30 more enemy demigods came in from behind them all equipped with bows.

I looked at Nico and he was smiling. He looked at me and said "Jack didn't screw up this time," I looked back to see them firing there bows at the drakons and Artimis running towards Hyperion with her daggers out.

I looked to my right and I saw the other 9 demigods running towards the remaing Cyclops. Then Percy and Athena came in by Artimis and they threw there master weapons at Hyperion. He screamed in pain as he blew up into golden dust.

I smiled and me and Nico ran to help finish the leftovers. The demigods had basically killed all the cyclops and I saw Kayley fighting with Riptide. Within 3 minutes the battle was over.


	17. Chapter 17

Look this was not a very good story in my mind. Sorry if you liked it but I didnt. I am re- writing it right now and please check it out.


End file.
